


About A Lady Fair

by Gwynthe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynthe/pseuds/Gwynthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say she is the fairest lady in this land, even though she has neither hair in the colour of a raven nor lips as full and warm as blood. Those who say her beauty comes from within would not lie, only be blind to the wonders of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About A Lady Fair

A tall figure with hair of sunshine curling down her back, is hurrying across the fresh April grass. This figure is quite exquisite, if only words could bring her justice that word would do (not perfectly, but closer to perfect than any other word we know). She's got a lovely tiny waist that fits every beauty's dress better than the beauty herself. Her legs are eternity and if eternity saw an end it would surely be in the round shape of her hips. Her eyes are as blue as blue can be, her skin as fair as the moon and her cheekbones stand tall and proud with barley a shadow beneath. As wonderful as that all is, her lips is what the men would go to war for, they aren't the fullest nor the reddest, but oh what a lovely shade of pink they have; like the first drop of morning in the early sky.

They say she is the fairest lady in this land, even though she has neither hair in the colour of a raven nor lips as full and warm as blood. Those who say her beauty comes from within would not lie, only be blind to the wonders of the world.

A lady so fair and kind would only be worthy of a handsome gentleman with an even gentler heart. That is the way a story should go, the fairest maiden and the bravest warrior should meet in battle, exchange a kiss for luck and another for strength, before they would part to fight their hearts to pieces. In the hour of victory their hearts would - through linked hands and another few kiss exchanged - be healed again, not as one and one, but as two twins beating the same song. Yes, that is the way for a proper tale to go.

But this is not how our story goes. Because you see, the lady so fair had a wild, unruly heart. She had no desire to be contained and caged by the beauty that first meets the eye. In her mind she had it all laid out, that if a man who her beauty possessed,  were to ever stroke her sunshine-hair he would grow and grow so full of himself, until the day she would find herself in a golden cage with a golden lock and no golden key in sight. Which leads us to the reason why our fair lady is walking across the lawn, bathing in the orange gleam that from the sinking sun shines. She has a secret love that needs to be protected and each day she spends waiting for the sun to fall and the dark to close up around the world, so that unseen by prying eyes she can sneak her way to meet her lover.

In the dark she meets a woman, plump and not beautiful with twigs and leaves in her hair. She lets the older woman's hands  dance across her skin and through her hair. The older woman is allowed to touch what for other is a dream, and when she touch, she does it well, better than the lady's own hands. Inside the jungle of plants, the lady and her woman pants and touch and flick their tongues, bringing out sounds of joy and delightful despair.

Now you may wonder how a lady as fair and wondrous as her could ever find love in an older woman who spends her day carving pumpkins and you may be right to do. As strange as it seem, when the young lady look at her older lover there is something that she sees hidden from plain sight and I would love to tell you what she sees, but that is not something I can do because  I am merely a story teller, I cannot see inside their hearts, but one thing I can say for sure and that is that the maiden's heart loves the older woman more than it will ever and ever has loved a man.

And that brings our tale to our end and, even though it saddens me greatly, I cannot finish with a happily ever after, because as cruel as it is, the world will tear them a apart. Like a leaf fall from a tree one will fall as the other stand tall. For the moment though, I am content and glad to report that right now, in this very second, they both know a joy the will never know again. 


End file.
